Secrets Hurt, Lies Kill
by LilMissObsessive
Summary: Squeal to 'Circles In My Head'. Life is going great for the newley wedds, but not so great for Eric. He has a secret that's been killing him not to tell. What happened when the truth lets out? What happenes when Daley's world comes crashing down? DxN MxJ
1. Mr & Mrs McHugh

**IIIIII'mmmmm Back with a sequal! Yay! I've been debating doing a sequal for a long time but decided to do one! Sence I do have 3 other stories going on right now and a vaction I'm about to go on in 2 days it might be awhile until I can update so bear with me. Also another quick note. This story manily focuses on Nathan and Daley's life but does have some Melissa and Jackson then a few bits of Eric and Tylor hear and there. Also this story won't be 32 chapters long like my other one but will be long enough.**

**SO here it is!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I do" Nathan looked deeply into Daley's blue eyes.

The minister turned the next page in the book. "And do you Daley Martin take Nathan McHugh To be your laoftly wedded husban? To have and to hold? To love and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Daley smiled widely holding Nathan's hands.

"Well with the power invested in me in the state of California I now pronouce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

"My pleasure" Nathan pulled Daley into a soft kiss before smiling at the church filled with clapping hands.

It was a beautiful weeding. It was in a small church with a long red carpet leading up to the altar and flowers and white decorated bansters, and smiling people and now, confeti.

It had been over 3 monthes sence that got resuced. They had done interview after interview, tv show after tv show and when their engagement was annouced it was no surprise to the media, or papprazzi. They had become celebrity's now. All 7 of them had a biography movie they were signed up for and Nathan had a a small part on a tv show as did Daley, and Eric. Life was so perfect. They had fame, they had fortune, they had each other.

They ran down the red carpet hand-in-hand smiling and giggling. When they finally reached outside they were swarmed by papprazzi and quickly got into thier black streach limo and speeded off to their after party.

Everyone was there, the whole gang. For some odd reason though, Eric looked like he was very distant all night, but that didn't damper Nathan and Daley's night.

Everyone danced and had the best night of their lives. It wasn't a normal weedding reception though. It had crazy lights, and a DJ, and pool tables, and a bar that served gummy bears and little heart candies the said 'just married' and 'mr.&mrs.', and sky dancers.

A few hours later Nathan and Daley decided to go home. They excused themsleves from the party a little early and walked out smiling and grining hand in hand all the way to their limo which had 'Just married' pained with cans on a string hanging form the back bumper.

Something caught their eye, no not something, someone.

"Eric?" Daley asked straining her eyes

Scilence.

"Is it you man?" Nathan took a step closer.

A small sobe was heard and he shoke his head, not that they could see. "Yeah it's me" His voice said shaking.

"Eric, hunny what's wrong?" Daley felt around and placed her hand on his back.

"I've kept something a secret for atleast 7 years now, and it's killing me" His voice strained.

"Dude, you can tell us. We won't tell, you know that." Nathan grabed his arm and pulled him forward forcing him from leaning up agianst the limo into the light.

"When I see you guys so happy, i-it hurts that I'll never be that way" He turned his head not allowing them to see his blood shot eyes or tear stained face.

"Eric you'll be happy one day, you just have to find the right girl" Daley tried to smile but relized it didn't help.

"What about Taylor, you guys seem close?" The brunette added.

"Taylor's in trouble right now"

"What kind of trouble?" asked the redhead.

"Sh-she's pregant" Eric's hands were shaking.

"Congratualtions!" Nathan huged him.

"Wow! When's she due?" Daley placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squezze.

"That's not the point!"

Daley took her hand off his shoulder. "Then what is?"

"It is yours isn't it?" Nathan added.

Eric wipped a tear from his eye."We just tried to bring the spark back into our relationship."

"We'll we can tell" Daley giggled.

"It didn't work" He sniffled again.

"Sorry things didn't work out for you man but they'll be other girls." Nathan put his arm around Reic's shoulder which made him instantly tense up.

"No,no,no" He took Nathan's arm off of him then crossed his arms and stepped back into the dark. "I'm trying to tell you something here."

"Well tell us" the redhead demanded.

"Ok" he took a deep breath. "I've been hiding this for a long time now."

He fiddled with his thumbs.

"You see, ugh...I'm" he ran his hands through his hair "Ok I'm just gonna come right out and say it." He took another big breath in.

"I'm--------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA Cliffhanger! I know I'm so mean. The more reviews mean the faster the faster the updates!

Also sorry I don't have time to proof read this right now, I have to go to the store and it's hundering outside and the last time that happened it knocked my computer off so please don't hate me for spelling mistakes.


	2. Happy Moments Turn In Horrible Disasters

**SOrry! I've had alot on my mind, plus school starts on Monday, and I was staying at my cousins house before school starts so I haven't been able to update, plus I was on vacation, but now, I'm ok at the moment so here's chapter 2!**

**-------------------------------------**

"Your what?" Melissa and Jackson appeared throught the darkness holding hands.

Eric stood there frozen for awhile. "I'm gonna be late, Taylor and I have to talk."

"Ohh so you guys are back together?" Melissa smiled.

"bye" Eric waved his hand and ran into the darkness.

"What was that all about?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know. One mintue he was crying, about to tell us something, then he acts like nothing was happing." Nathan answered back.

"Something fishy is going on here." Daley crossed her arms with a suspicious look on her face.

"And I have a feeling that your not gonna let it go until you figure it out." Jackson snickered.

"I'm not getting invovled...tonight." She put her arm around Nathan's waist. "We just got married a few hours ago. I'm gonna enjoy tonight and tomorrow, but the day after that, there's no telling."

Melissa gigled "I still don't get why you guys aren't going on a honeymoon."

"We don't wanna leave you guys, plus, we're never getting on a plane for the rest of our lives." Nathan answered Melissa.

"Good point, good night guys, Melissa's moms' gonna be upset if we're late picking up Corey." Jackson nughed Melissa towards their car.

"Yeah, sorry, we really do have to go."

"It's ok, love you guys." Daley gave them big tight hugs like always as they said their goodbyes.

------------------------

Later in the car heading back to the small apartment they had been sharing for about 3 monthes, just until they could save up enough money for a real house.

"Tonight was really bizzar with Eric and all, and Taylor.. Pregant?" Daley broke what had been a short scilence.

"Yeah, really." Nathan took his eyes off the rode for a moment to look at Daley's gorgeous face and smiled.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She out her hand on her cheek to whipe off what was potentionaly there.

"No, your just so beautiful tonight, like every night."

Daley blushed "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." He smiled.

Then it happened. BOOM. The car was side swept by another car. Nathan had been so busey looking at Daley that he had completly forgotten about the stop sign on that road.

Nathan lay facedown, and montionless on the grass infront of the car. Blood and glass everywhere. He had flown through the windshiled.

Daley jumped out of the car and ran to her new husban's side.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY!" She yelled through her tears and the pain of her throbbing arm.

She tuned him over getting blood all over her whit wedding gown "Nathan, honney, wake up, please wake up." She said as calm as possible gently smacking his cheeks. "I'm ognna get you help. Just please don't leave me. Please."


End file.
